The Proposal
by Liselle129
Summary: It's Christmas at the Burrow, and Ron has decided it's time to pop the question. Final installment of my four part RonxHermione series.


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the musical Once Upon a Mattress.

Author's Note: Sorry this took me so long. I was busy and got distracted by other things. This is the fourth and final of my series that includes Dreaming, Stalemate, and Valentine's Ball. As with the others, however, this can stand on its own. The song is "Yesterday I Loved You" by Marshall Barer, from Once Upon a Mattress.

**The Proposal**

It was Christmas at the Burrow. It was Ron's favorite season, when the house was always full of warmth and laughter, no matter what was going on in the world outside. It always made him feel like a kid again, in a good way. The family presents had already been opened, and the Weasleys (plus Harry, of course) had all cleaned up and dressed for the day. They were now talking in small groups, snacking, and generally enjoying the relaxed atmosphere.

Ron, however, was not relaxed, though he was trying his best not to appear too nervous. He was anxiously awaiting the arrival of the Grangers, who were coming shortly to exchange gifts and share Christmas dinner. Ron and Hermione had now been a couple for nearly three years, but between his Auror training and her Healing internship at St. Mungo's, they were able to see each other only infrequently, and he had been looking forward to this for some time.

Attempting to distract himself, Ron let his gaze wander over the room. There sat Harry with Ginny, laughing and talking comfortably. They had begun dating in Harry's seventh year, but Harry was taking things fairly slowly, apparently heeding the warning Ron had given him the year previous. Secretly, Ron was very glad. He felt that they were good for each other and only hoped that Harry would not wait too long before asking the question that Ron himself was intending to ask another young woman this very day.

At last, the fire in the fireplace burned green, signaling that someone was using Floo powder to come through.

_Yesterday I loved you as never before,_

_But please don't think me strange;_

_I've undergone a change,_

_And today, I love you even more._

Ron caught his breath at the sight of Hermione stepping out of the fireplace and casting a cleaning charm to get the soot from her clothing. She wore a simple red dress with a matching ribbon holding her mass of hair away from her face. Ron was continually amazed that he seemed to forget how beautiful she was when they were apart, as they had been for the last two months.

Ron stepped forward to greet her. He took the packages she was holding, then gave her a warm hug and kiss. He didn't dare do more with his parents looking on and hers coming through the fireplace at that very moment. Ron reluctantly left Hermione's side to wish Mr. and Mrs. Granger a happy Christmas and relieved them of their colorfully wrapped burdens as well.

_My heart cannot be trusted;_

_I give you fair warning._

_I openly confess, tonight I love you less_

_Than I will tomorrow morning._

Gradually, the general focus left the new arrivals, and Ginny took the initiative to distribute the gifts for both families to the appropriate parties. The chaos and excitement of opening presents then followed, though Mrs. Weasley attempted to keep some semblance of order for the Grangers' sake.

One gift, however, was not among the dwindling pile in the center of the family room. Ron was very aware of the small box he carried in his pocket. It was not a diamond, though he had learned that a diamond ring was the traditional symbol of engagement among Muggles. In the wizarding world, diamonds were valued only for their clarity and durability and used in some magical implements and potions. After all, they weren't particularly rare, as gems went, and it was a fairly simple thing for a wizard or witch to circumvent the Muggle security around certain African regions and pick up the stones they desired from the beach. Therefore, it would have looked extremely odd if he were to ask for one to be set as jewelry, and he could never afford a diamond ring at a Muggle shop.

In point of fact, wizards rarely used a symbol of engagement at all. They weren't generally fond of long engagements, and the wedding usually followed closely after the proposal. In this case, however, Ron knew it would not be practical for him and Hermione to get married right away. She wouldn't finish her internship, which often involved strange hours, for another year, and he himself still had one and a half years of Auror training remaining. Besides, Hermione was Muggle-born, so he thought she (and her parents) might appreciate the symbol.

_Yesterday I loved you as never before,_

_But that was long ago,_

_And now it's best you know_

_That today, I love you even more._

When Ron deemed that the proper time had come, he pulled Hermione to a standing position and knelt before her. He knew that this would pull attention to them, especially as his family already knew what he was planning, but he wanted to do this right. He took her hand.

"Hermione," he said, looking up at her widening eyes and struggling to keep his voice steady. "I love you very much. We've been through a lot to get to this point. Here, surrounded by our family and friends, seems like the best place to ask you this. I don't have much to offer, but I know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Please, will you marry me?"

_My heart cannot be trusted;_

_I give you fair warning._

_I tremble at your touch not nearly half so much_

_As I will tomorrow morning._

Hermione's eyes filled with tears. Fortunately, Ron had learned by now that this was not necessarily a bad sign.

"Of course, yes," she said, finally ending the suspense.

Ron stood up and swept her into his arms amid much cheering in the background.

As Ron kissed Hermione, he marveled again at how every kiss with her was brand new. No matter how many embraces they shared, she could always make his knees weak and send his senses reeling.

_Yesterday, you seemed as lovely to me_

_As anyone ever could be._

_Now, I see what tricks my eyes can play._

_Yesterday, I must have been utterly blind,_

_Or else I was out of my mind,_

_For I find you so much lovelier today!_

After the kiss broke, Ron pulled Hermione into a tight embrace, inhaling the scent of her hair.

"I love you," she whispered in his ear.

"I love you, too," he answered, pulling back a little and grinning.

There followed congratulations from the whole family and a few rounds of toasts, which Ron and Hermione both accepted with wide smiles. Then, Ron led Hermione over to a sofa and sat her down beside him.

"Happy Christmas," he told her, pulling her Christmas/engagement present from his pocket.

Hermione opened the small box and let out a gasp when she saw the ring that lay inside. The setting on it was in the shape of a tiny cream-colored rose, reminiscent of the real one he had given her for their first date. It seemed to shift slightly, as though in a gentle breeze; miniature dewdrops hung on the petals; and it gave off a subtle fragrance.

"This is beautiful," she breathed. "Did you do this yourself?"

"Well, Fred and George helped me a little. They're awfully good at putting charms into small objects. Don't worry; it's not hexed," he added hastily, seeing her hesitation at putting the ring on. Then, he lowered his voice and looked around to make sure the twins were not listening. "Bill and I both checked it, just to make sure."

Apparently reassured, Hermione slipped the ring onto the third finger of her left hand, where it fit perfectly.

_My heart cannot be trusted;_

_I give you fair warning._

_I openly confess, tonight I love you less_

_Than I will tomorrow morning._

"Did your whole family know you were going to do this?" Hermione asked him curiously.

"Of course. Large as we are, we're a pretty close-knit family."

His words caused Hermione to start slightly.

"Oh," she said, turning a little pink, "I nearly forgot my gift for you. Of course, it seems so silly after this…."

She trailed off and simply handed him the package.

Inside was a hand-knitted navy blue jumper, and he smiled as he unfolded it and held it up for inspection. Hermione's knitting had definitely improved over the years. Ron suspected that his mother had a hand in that.

"It's not maroon," he said, laughing and kissing her again. "Besides, you made it just for me. I love it!"

With that, the couple settled in to enjoy the holiday and begin planning the rest of their shared lives.

--

Author's note: Even though this is a pretty silly musical, this particular song is very sweet. Well, that's it for the oneshots, I think. I have a few more on Fiction Alley, but they're not as good, so I thought I'd limit myself to the best ones. The only other thing I'm thinking of transferring is a multi-chapter story, which I would actually post on the Babylon 5 part of the site because it's a crossover between that and Harry Potter. Don't worry; it's better than it sounds, and I wrote it so that people could enjoy the story even if they weren't familiar with the Babylon 5 TV show.


End file.
